


A Little Less Vampire Hunters A Little More Vampires

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: The Last of the Real Ones [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles Elements, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Backstory, Blood, Brain Stew (Song), Decay, Jon and Dallon show up for a little bit then leave, Minor Character Death, Non permanent character death, Vampire Billie Joe Armstrong, Vampire Brendon Urie, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampire William Beckett, Vampires, a little less sixteen candles a little more touch me, vampire, vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: You never think you’d wake up in a dark alleyway with no memory of what happened the night before other than the fact you left the apartment at all. But that’s how Pete woke up. Blood on his shirt, face and neck. Buried under trash bags, and he was starving.This is the backstory of Pete (And Billie and Brendon) in The Last of the Real Ones, please read that before this so you understand some things.





	A Little Less Vampire Hunters A Little More Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Pete's backstory. How he met the group, and a bit more of Gabe!

You never think you’d wake up in a dark alleyway with no memory of what happened the night before other than the fact you left the apartment at all. But that’s how Pete woke up. Blood on his shirt, face and neck. Buried under trash bags, and he was starving.

Fear was the first thing Pete felt. Did someone try to kill him and hide his body? Maybe that would explain the blood and how sore he was, but that didn’t explain why he didn’t have any wounds. Pete climbed out of the trash. It was still night. He needed to get home. 

The streets were strangely empty. There was usually drunks wandering around, people driving, police officers standing at street corners, people walking. It was a Saturday, right? Hell Pete didn’t even know where he was. But jeez it was like his stomach was going to try and digest itself with how hungry he felt. 

Pete managed to get to his apartment. He went to the fridge and found half a subway sandwich he was saving for the next day. Pete ate it, but that barely helped. It was like he just tried to use a mint to stop his hunger. His roommate worked overnight at one of the office buildings so wouldn’t be home for a while. He looked at the calendar that his roommate used. It was Sunday..?

That couldn’t be right. That meant he spent a day in the garbage, probably high on god knows what, and no one bothered to check if he was in there. 

Pete decided to look through his phone, see who he had called yesterday.

“Gabe..” Pete mumbled as he saw he made a few calls to Gabe. He knew that Gabe probably wouldn’t be awake at this time, but he decided to call anyway. He needed to know. Gabe picked up after a few rings.

“Pete?! On my god are you okay?!” Was the first thing Gabe said when he picked up.

“Gabe, what the fuck happened, I’m covered in blood, I woke up in the trash outside that bar on Fremont Street, and the only thing I remember from yesterday is leaving the apartment.”

“That creepy asshole from Subway, William I think? He fucking bit you, I think he was insane or something, I didn’t stick around, don’t yell at me for that I know full well you’d react the same way.” Gabe was right about that.

“What did the fucker have rabies? I’m starting to think this isn’t just my blood, I think I ate something bloody.” Pete said, wiping the dried blood on his mouth and chin.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention when he bit you, I just saw him on you and heard you scream so I ran. You need to talk to Nicholas when he gets back to your place, he’s been worried sick.”

“Did you tell the police all this?” 

“Yeah, maybe he can take you to the hospital or police station, if you were laying in the trash rats might have nipped at you..” 

“I don’t think any nipped at me, but I think I pro-” Pete stopped mid sentence when he heard the door open, and when he turned to look at Nicholas as he walked in, everything went black.

__________________________________________________________

Gabe and Pete were standing near a restaurant called The Cobra Starship. They had just finished eating there and they were just going to hang out outside for a little while. 

Pete thought he saw something in the corner of his eyes, so he glanced over to where he saw it, a bit confused for a second, but he did see anything. Pete slowly looked back at the Gabe.

“So, Gabe, how are the lessons going?” Pete asked.

“Pretty good. My teacher said we can start on some harder songs now.” Gabe said.

“Have you talked to that John guy? The one who claimed he survived that vampire bar thing in ‘97? He seems like he’s insane.” 

“Hell no. The last thing I need is to talk to that guy. Just let security take care of him. Mike says that he keeps saying that his friend isn’t dead and keeps wanting to see him, even though he died in ‘97.”

Pete and Gabe laughed a little.

“Excuse me, can you give me directions to the laundromat?” A voice said from behind Pete. He looked at the man, who was smiling creepily at them. He was dressed in clothes that looked like they were from the 1800s.

“Haven’t I seen you around the Subway? Yeah, you’re William right?” Pete asked. Pete had seen him sitting with a few other people whenever he went there after dark. 

“Yes, that’s me.” William said. Pete looked at Gabe, looking a little confused, only for William to grab him by the head and Pete felt him sink his teeth into his neck. Pete screamed, but was cut short, as everything went black.

____________________________________________________________

“Pete, Pete what the fuck was that?! Pete? Pete answer me?! Pete!! Pete you better fuc-” 

Gabe heard the sound of the window opening. Then all he heard through the phone was silence. He hung up and called the police.

That morning they found Nicholas dead and drained of blood. Pete’s phone was lying on the on the floor near the couch. The window was wide open and they found blood on the fire escape. Pete was nowhere to be found, and the only evidence he was there was there was his phone.

___________________________________________________________

Pete found himself crying in the sewers. All he remembered of what he did was waking up with his teeth in Nicholas’s neck. He had a wonderfully morbid taste in his mouth and his hunger was completely gone. He could hear Gabe yelling at him through the phone. He left out the window and climbed down the fire escape. He went into the sewers to hide from what he did. 

He spent a few weeks down in the sewer. He hadn’t eaten for the first week, but when he stopped being able to move his own fingers, he went after a worker. Waking up with that man’s body, Pete promised never to touch human blood again. He started grabbing animals and eating them instead. He just wanted to wake up in a hospital and that this was all some kind of hallucination or dream. He was wandering the sewers in some clothes he stole from some family that was camping nearby. He was just wandering, looking for another rat or stray dog that wandered in for warmth. He hated having to get the dogs. Then he saw someone. They were standing at the end of one of the tunnels. They were looking right at him. Pete froze when he saw him.

“Hey, who are you?!” The person yelled at him.

“I-I-” Pete said as the person ran up to him.

“Vampire huh?” The guy says. He was taller than Pete, but that wasn’t anything new. 

“Yeah, what are you doing down here.”

“There’s something down here, like a place where vamps can drink from people who choose to do it. I’m guessing you’re looking for it too?”

“No, I’ve been hiding down here.”

“You kill someone?”

“My roommate..”

“Oh, I’m sorry.. I’m Justin by the way.”

“Pete.” Pete says and they shake hands.

“You want to come with me? Probably will be better than eating rats.” 

“Yeah, t-that sounds better..”

“Alright, come on, I think it’s nearby.” Justin says and they start walking. They were quiet while walking. Pete thought to himself about who might miss him. His family and Gabe sure, but who else? That clerk who talks to him at the retail store? That college student he talks to at the Folie a Deux sometimes? What was his name, Joe? His boss and coworkers from the clothing store he worked at?

“How long ago did you turn Pete?” Justin asked.

“A few weeks ago..”

“Heh, I turned just two weeks ago. I should have known better than to follow that girl into that alleyway. It’s was the dumbest mistake of my life. I’m lucky I just took a bite out of some stray cat rather than an actual person.” 

“Yeah..” Pete says.

They found a door with a symbol on. There was a keypad on it. Justin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, then punched in a few numbers. They went inside. The place was wide and open. Looked almost like an underground fight club. Except no fighting. There were vampires everywhere, mostly just hanging out. There were people sitting in chairs. They were probably the groupies that vampires would drink from. Justin and Pete were greeted by two girls who told them the rules of the place, and that there were a few places they could sleep if they needed, and the rules for drinking from the groupies. 

And they stayed. Pete lost track of time but they had to have been there for a year before Pete found himself walking through the halls when he heard someone playing guitar.

He decided to check it out. He found a room with three vampires inside. A young looking woman, a young looking man and a teenager. The man was sitting on top of one of the random ass coffins some of the vampires would sleeping just playing away. Pete just watched from the doorway.

“I'm having trouble trying to sleep, I'm counting sheep but running out. As time ticks by, and still I try. No rest for crosstops in my mind.. On my own here we go.”

This guy was good too. The young woman noticed him and gesture for him to come sit with him and listen to the man play. 

“My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed, dried up and bulging out my skull, my mouth is dry, my face is numb. Fucked up and spun out in my room.” The man continued, smirking a little at Pete as he sat down. Once he finished his song, he put the guitar in its case while Pete and the girls clapped for him.

“So, who are you?” The woman asked.

“Pete, I’ve mostly kept to myself so you probably wouldn’t have noticed me before.”

“You’re that guy who bunks with Justin. Lucas has told me a lot about you.” The teenager says. “I’m Elenore, but I’ll kill you if you call me that. Just call me Nora.”

“I’m Mary.” 

“Billie Joe Armstrong.” The guy with the guitar said and put his hand out for Pete. Pete shuck it.

“Billie Joe, you wouldn’t happen to know Michael Pritchard right?” 

Billie, Nora and Mary all started laughing.

“Who the hell calls Mike Michael Pritchard anymore?” Billie said still laughing. “He goes by Mike Dirnt.”

“Yeah, he worked with a friend of mine. I heard a lot of stories about you from them.” 

And they talked for a while. Before he knew it they were meeting up more often. A few more years passed before the police raid happened. The group were all in the room Pete first met Billie, Nora, and Mary in. Lucas had run in telling them the cops found them, and they escaped through a sewer hatch. Billie continued staying at Mike’s place, Lucas stayed with his daughter, while the others found an abandoned warehouse to stay in since Mike didn’t really have the room for all of them, or he didn’t want to end up with more vampires in his house. That went for Lucas’s daughter as well.

Pete found himself in the Folie a Deux one night in 2016. The group had been in the apartment for a year. Pete was talking with a guy named Dallon. Dallon had moved into Pete’s old apartment after it was back on the market. They chatted for a while before Dallon’s friend Jon came to get him for a party. 

Pete left to walk back to the apartment. He noticed a girl walking in front of him with a man. They were talking about something Pete didn’t hear. The boy then suddenly pinned the girl against a wall. She started acting panicked. Before Pete could do anything the man bit into the poor girl. Pete couldn’t do anything. This was common, some kind of effect given off by vampires that told you to leave them alone while they fed, or just run. Pete suddenly understood why Gabe didn’t help him. The guy drained the poor girl in front of him and she fell to the ground dead. The guy then bit his wrist and let blood drip into her mouth while smirking at Pete.

“Take care of her body kay?” The vampire said before running off. Pete realized this one was stupid. He had literally no control over Pete, so Pete raced to the girl. He checked her for ID. Her driver’s license told him her name was Regina Jackson. Pete got her arm over his shoulder and got her the block back to the apartment. People easily believed she was just drunk. Pete got her to the apartment where Lucas opened the door.

“What the fuck?!” He said when he saw Regina.

“One of those assholes who runs around turning people got her, help me get her to the couch.” Pete says.

Lucas helped him lay her on the couch. Mary took her jacket off since it had blood on it. It took a few hours but she woke up again. She shot up with a scream before looking at Pete and Mary, who were still in the room with her.

“Where the fuck am I?!” She said, seeming confused.

“Shh, hon what do you remember?” Mary asked. The memory loss from death could take away just a few minutes, like with Billie Joe, Justin, and Mary, to an entire day, like with Lucas and Pete. Nora never actually died, more turned painfully while still alive so lost no memory. 

“I remember walking with Timothy, then I woke up here, god I’m starving..” Regina said.

“Listen, is there anyone who would miss you if you just disappeared?” Pete asked

“No one in town, I’m new, why? What the hell is going on?!” 

“You were attacked by a vampire..” Mary says.

Regina stared at them, then just laughed. Even with the act from 2015, there were thousands who didn’t believe in supernaturals and thought the law was a ton of bullshit. Mary sighed then handed her a mirror that she had been holding behind her back. Regina’s laughter stopped right as she looked in the mirror. She couldn’t see her face or neck in the mirror. It still showed her short hair since hair wasn’t effected till it started growing after turning, which usually took about a year, and her clothing. She put her hand to her face and turned around. Pete could see the reflection of his shirt, pants, and tattoos in the background, along with Mary’s dress. Even if it had been years he couldn’t stand seeing this. Regina then looked at Mary and Pete.

“So I’m a vampire now?” She asked with a shaky voice.

“Yes, Peter saw you get attacked and brought you here.” Mary says.

“Are you vampires too?”

“Yes, we have four others here, Lucas, Billie Joe, Justin, and Nora.” Pete says.

“So I’m supposed to stay here now..?” 

“No, but before we discuss everything, I’ll get you something to drink.” Mary said before leaving the room.

____________________________________________________________

They didn’t expect the 8th addition to the group to be brought back by Billie Joe and Mary when they raided a known hunter in the area five months after Regina. When they brought him in, he was weak and could barely move on his own. There was a slash on his arm that had begun to decay rather than heal. Long periods without feeding usually lead to vampires starting to decay and lose normal abilities like the senses or being able to move in general. He must have gone at least a month without feeding. Pete had helped Mary nurse him back to health. The poor kid, Brendon, was paranoid and had a hard time trusting people. They ended up putting him in a therapy group run by Andy Hurley, who was a friend of Pete’s by then. He helped a lot with getting the apartment and moving in. He was also a great therapist for supernaturals. 

Then, things became pretty normal, by 8 vampires living in an apartment together standards. Billie Joe and Mike started playing at this nightclub, The LA Devotee as it was called. The city became a little more accepting of supernaturals. Everything was great. It only truly started becoming strange again the day Pete woke up at 11 to take Regina and Brendon to the Folie a Deux for some drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Gabe will be having more time in the sequel to the actual story, which I'm 4 chapters into writing!


End file.
